The One With Unagi
"The One With The Unagi" is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on February 24, 2000. Plot Joey is broke but needs money fast for new head shots, so he is determined to get enrolled for another medical experiment. Since the only one is available is for identical twins, he hires fellow actor Carl to play his fictitious twin Tony. This plan obviously fails because Carl looks very different from Joey, but that doesn't stop Joey from blaming Carl anyway. Because Monica had work on Valentine's Day, Chandler tells the group that the two of them are celebrating tonight. After Joey suggests that they each book a day at one of those romantic spas, Chandler says that he and Monica have decided to make each other home made presents this year. Both Chandler and Monica however have forgotten to make each other presents. At the last minute Chandler finds a mix tape in his closet and receives a sock-bunny made by Phoebe as his gift. Monica, guilty that she gave Phoebe's sock puppet as her gift while Chandler actually seemingly put effort into his, promises to make all Chandler's wishes come true in the kitchen and in the bedroom. For the next couple of days, Monica becomes the perfect girlfriend as she showers Chandler with love and attention (which Chandler doesn't feel too guilty about receiving). However, during dinner the next night Monica decides to listen to Chandler's mix tape, and the two share a romantic moment dancing... until Janice's voice appears on the tape, her having given it to Chandler on one of his birthdays. Monica is furious and Chandler begs for forgiveness. Monica starts to come round only for the tape, which is still playing, to start playing Janice's recorded voice again, which causes Monica to storm to bed and Chandler is consigned to the couch for the night. Phoebe and Rachel take self-defense classes that have them bragging about how they can kick anyone's ass. Ross tells them that after years of studying karate he has learned that self-defense is useless without Unagi, a state of total awareness. Rachel and Phoebe tell him that Unagi is a sushi and that there's no such thing, with Chandler later telling him the same thing. After Ross jump scares them, the two return the favor in his apartment. This causes Ross to sneak into Phoebe's apartment but he fails to hide successfully, as the girls notice him as they enter their home. They easily subdue him, which causes Ross to go to their instructor to ask how to fight them off, but he doesn't explain himself clearly causing him to come across as a man who enjoys attacking women, especially his ex-wife. At the end, Ross sees the backs of two blonde-haired women near Central Perk and attacks them from behind, only to be attacked back. As he is running away from them he pauses for a second to see Rachel and Phoebe staring at him from a window at Central Perk, and he runs away in fear as he realizes the unknown women are chasing him. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Louis Mandylor - Carl James Michael Tyler - Gunther Jill Matson-Sachoff - The Receptionist Ron Recasner - The Doctor Mongo Brownlee - The Instructor Maggie Wheeler - Janice (uncredited, voice only) Preston James Hillier - Joey Clone (uncredited) Shane Keller - Twin #2 (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Zachary Rosenblatt & Adam Chase Trivia *Phoebe is correct, "unagi" is the Japanese word for freshwater eel. "Zanshin" is the Japanese word closest to the concept Ross is trying to tell the girls about. The reason might be explained as either Ross never learned Japanese or that he misunderstood the concept. *Ross explains to Chandler that his Saturn V Rocket model is from the Apollo 8 mission and that Apollo 8 did not land on the moon but instead orbited the moon twice and returned safely to Earth. In fact, Apollo 8 orbited the moon a total of ten times, not two. *Chandler's hair is much longer starting in this episode and until the first episode of season 7. *Monica mentions she called him a bunny. This was in "The One Where Everybody Finds Out" when they were discussing Phoebe hitting on him. Later in the series, in "The One With The Halloween Party", Monica dresses Chandler up in a pink bunny costume. *In this episode, the cast members turn up to Central Perk and find their sofa occupied. This only happens two other times: in "The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy" and in "The One Where Chandler Gets Caught". *Maggie Wheeler makes a voice-only appearance as Janice Litman, making season six the only season in which Janice does not physically appear. *Phoebe mentions Pat Sajak, Alex Trebek and Chuck Woolery, which Rachel then tells her "you will not find a single game show host whose ass I cannot kick". Pat Sajak is the current host of Wheel of Fortune, Alex Trebek is the host of Jeopardy and Chuck Woolery was the former host of Love Connection, Wheel of Fortune and Lingo. *Oddly, Gladys' hair in this episode is blonde. *Rachel must still have a key for Ross' apartment from her time living there or she and Phoebe wouldn't be able to enter while he's not there (actually, earlier, Monica kept Ross' key in a drawer, Rachel may have gotten this one). Similarly Ross must have a key for Phoebe and Rachel's apartment. *When Joey suggests that Chandler make a pair of crutchless knickers, Chandler says "luckily her boyfriend and brother can't hear that", also present is Rachel, her former (and future) sister-in-law. Goofs *When Gunther tells Joey that a customer has been waiting for his coffee for ten minutes, he hands a mug to Joey. You can clearly see that the mug is empty. *When Joey is telling Monica and Chandler about Carl, during certain shots when Chandler's back is to the camera, his arms can be seen moving or crossed, yet when the camera is on him and Monica, his hands are still in his robe. *After Joey yells at Carl that they like pizza, the camera is facing Chandler's back and its obvious that he's laughing at what just happened and his hands are in his robe pockets, yet when the camera faces him and Monica a second later, he has a serious look on his face and his hands are already out of his pockets. *When Ross tries to scare Phoebe and Rachel when explaining "Unagi" in Central Perk, Phoebe's arms change positions in different camera angles from crossed to one hand on her chin. The editors may have used a cut from the blooper for that scene. '' *When Phoebe and Rachel see Ross mistakenly attack the two women, Phoebe says we should help him rather than help them, i.e. the two women, as Rachel replies "I don't think they need any help". *When Carl opens the fridge to get a Soda, it is surprisingly under-stocked considering two people live in the apartment, and one of them is a professional chef. However, it's entirely possible that Monica and Chandler just need to go shopping soon or it could be that Joey's still giving out their food in Central Perk, as he did in ''The One Where Chandler Can't Cry. '' Images TOWUnagi-Danger!.png TOWUnagi-TheImportantofUnagi.png TOWUnagi-RossScreams.png TOWUnagi-Ahhh!SalmonSkinRoll﻿.png TOWUnagi.png TOWUnagi-Ending.png Quotes has just scared Phoebe and Rachel '''Ross:' At what point of those girlish screams would you have begun to "KICK MY ASS?!" Rachel: Alright, so we weren't "PREPARED!" ---- Ross has bragged about having "unagi" Phoebe and Rachel: up from behind Ross, shouting Danger! screams like a little girl. Rachel: Ah, salmon skin roll. ---- and Phoebe have Ross pinned to the ground after he tried to scare them back Rachel: Say it. Phoebe: Say we are unagi. Ross: It's not something you are, it's something you have! ---- Phoebe: Now, we can kick anybody's ass! Rachel: Yeah! Ross: After one class? I don't think so. Rachel: What? You want to see me self-defend myself? Go over there and pretend you're a sexual predator! Go on! I dare ya! Ross: Well, of course you can defend yourself from an attack you know is coming, that's not enough. Look, I studied karate for a long time, and there's a concept you should really be familiar with. It's what the Japanese call unagi. Rachel:'''Isn't that a kind of sushi? '''Ross: No, it's a concept. Phoebe: Yeah, it is! It is! It's freshwater eel. Ross: All right, maybe it means that too. Rachel: Ooh! I would kill for a salmon skin roll right now. Ross: Y'know what? Fine! Get attacked! I don't even care! ---- Phoebe: Chandler mentions he and Monica will make anniversary gifts for each other So what did you make Chandler? Chandler: Oh, I made a 'flablarghaargh'... Phoebe: What is that? Chandler: Nothing! ---- Ross: Chandler. I sensed it was you. Chandler: What? Ross: 'Unagi.' I'm always aware. Chandler: Are you aware that unagi is an eel? ---- Ross:'''About that last move where the woman tripped you and then pinned you to the floor, what would you do next? '''The Instructor: Well, she would try to take her keys and then jam... Ross: No. No, what would "you" do next? The Instructor: Who, me? The Attacker? Ross: Yes, That's right. The Instructor: Why? Ross: I tried attacking two women - did not work. The Instructor: What? Ross: It's OK. I mean, they're my friends. In fact I was married to one of them. The Instructor: Let me get this straight. You attacked your ex-wife? Ross: Oh, no, no, no. I "TRIED". External links * The One with Unagi at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes